Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus and method for extending the scalability and improving the partitionability of baseline networks for transporting packet traffic from a source endpoint to a destination endpoint. Specifically, aspects of the invention generally relate to apparatus and method to build a large-scale partitionable network by stacking multiple copies of a baseline network. More specifically, aspects of the invention relate to global switches in multiple planes of all-to-all-based networks being stacked and connected via global switches with minimal cost overhead and number of hops.